1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve zero voltage switching (ZVS) within a larger load range, a conventional power conversion device includes a resonant inductor, and further includes an additional resonant inductor. As power management becomes more important nowadays, including such conventional power conversion device in a power supply device may cause inconvenience in power management.
A conventional power conversion device has the following drawbacks:
1. High cost: The power conversion device requires additional resonant inductor, increasing component cost.
2. Lowering the transforming efficiency of the power conversion: The additional resonant inductor required by the conventional power conversion device to perform power conversion greatly reduces the transforming efficiency of the power conversion. Also, the conventional power conversion device includes a large resonant inductor that occupies more space, increases power conversion loss, and limits the choices of the turns ratio of a transformer in the conventional power conversion device.
3. The conventional power conversion device despite having an additional resonant inductor cannot achieve entire load range ZVS.
4. Since the conventional power conversion device requires an additional resonant inductor, performing testing and tuning is required on the additional resonant inductor for ensuring functionality of an assembly.
5. Since the conventional power conversion device requires an additional resonant inductor, a control circuit is required between the two resonant inductors in the design of the power conversion device, increasing complexity in the overall design of the conventional power conversion device. Also, in order for the conventional power conversion device to be able to provide electrical power to power supplies that meet different specifications, the design of the control circuit for power managing is complicated.